


The Comfort of Routine

by wanderlustt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustt/pseuds/wanderlustt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up to Oikawa’s dramatic monologue is hard, Iwaizumi concludes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort of Routine

Iwaizumi hears the familiar patter of footsteps move down the long corridor. 

Flipping over to the next page of his newspaper, he waits.

The routine is simple--Oikawa walks in, stretches out his arms before snaking them around Iwaizumi’s shoulders and leaving a peck on his left cheek. Then, he takes a seat across from him, where there’s an unoccupied steaming cup of hot coffee.

“How’d you sleep?” Iwaizumi asks.

“I don’t sleep, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replies--and the look he gives is somewhere divorced between melancholy and borderline hysteria. “I just _dream_.”

A pause--as Iwaizumi peers over as newspaper with narrowed eyes. “I don’t know what I expected,” he mutters under his breath, taking a deep sip of his own cup of coffee.

The brunette sticks out his tongue, grabbing the sports section of the paper that’s left on the table. He gazes briefly over the headline before turning to main article.

“You don’t even watch basketball,” Iwaizumi states plainly, staring at the blown up image of Osaka University’s point guard smack dab in the center of the article Oikawa’s reading.

“I don’t need to watch it in order to appreciate it,” the brunette replies indifferently. “You can learn a thing or two from other sports outside volleyball.”

“You’re obsessive,” Iwaizumi concludes.

“ _You’re_  obsessive too,” Oikawa shoots back, his smile fading into a grimace. “Just not about the job.”

Iwaizumi blinks. Twice. “ _Excuse_  me?”

“You just...keep things separate,” the brunette continues, eyes glazed.

Still confused by the random sentiment ( _or insult_ \--he can’t quite distinguish between the two at this point), Iwaizumi states, rather acidly, “ _What_?”

“I’m not surprised,” Oikawa states darkly. “People incapable of guilt usually do have a good time.”

Realization suddenly dawns on Iwaizumi’s face while the corner of his lip twitches up to form the faintest smirk.

Quickly, he lifts his folded newspaper, slamming it across the side of Oikawa’s head, “You’re not Rust Cohle, you idiot. Stop turning everything into a True Detective monologue!”


End file.
